The Prince and the Soldier
by SchnauzerPie
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug Historical Castle AU. Marinette has come to the palace for a reason. Can they still face each other when the truth comes to light? Kinda lil bit of LadyNoir but more Adrienette based.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien was, in every aspect, from every angle, a prince. He was born a prince, and knowing his father, he'd probably die a prince and be outlived by the king.

Gabriel was, in every aspect, from every angle, a king. He was born into royalty, and had that posh, unapproachable aura befitting of his title. He didn't speak to his son much, but that didn't seem to bother him. But today, he had business concerning his son.

The candidates were lined up in the courtyard, ready for whatever challenges would define their selection. The we're looking for a bodyguard, a quick witted soldier with superior fighting ability and reflexes, in case of an assassination attempt. They were all strong soldiers, from rich families. Unsurprisingly, they were all male. At first glance.

"Max, from the house of Kanté!"

"Present!"

"Nathaniel, nephew of Lord Kurtzburg!"

"Present!"

"Ivan, from the Bruel family!"

"Present."

"And, lastly, Marin, nephew of Lady Dupain-Cheng!"

"Present."

The four young 'men' stood silent, their privileged upbringing straightening their backs, stiffening their shoulders.

"You all know why you are here." Growled the old man who had been calling the register. "I am Lord Damocles, and I will be overseeing your selection process for the position of the prince's personal soldier and bodyguard. Understood?!"

He snickered a little as he glanced at Marin. What a scrawny little skeleton of a man. So short, too!

Nathaniel and Max were quaking in their boots in the presence of this intimidating man. Ivan and Marin stood firm as mountains.

"Alright then! For your first exercise, I am going to pair you up and I will observe a sword duel between the pair. Kanté, you're against Bruel. Kurtzburg, you're with Cheng. Bruel, Kanté, I'll watch you first."

Marin and Nathaniel walk calmly to the side, and stand out of the way.

It's an absolute massacre.

Ivan is about two heads taller and two heads wider that Max, and within five powerful stroked from Bruel, Max's sword is tangled in a nearby hedge, having flown out of his hand in seconds. His intelligence is his strongpoint. Not his brute strength. Max flounders to explain this, but he is silenced by the sharp raising of a hand, and Lord Damocles' yell for him to leave.

So now it's their turn.

The two onlookers take the centre stage, the redhead quivering ever so slightly.

Not a hair on Marin's body twitches.

He lowers his head, an ominous glint in his usually soft eyes.

"Don't hate me for this…" He mutters, under his breath, "I'm here for a reason."

"Sorry, what did you say? I didn't quite catch tha-"

Kurtzburg didn't even hear a whisper of a footstep.

In a red and black blur, Nathaniel's sword had been flicked out of his hand, only to be caught by the sweetly smiling young man in the red and black suit.

"I believe that concludes the match, doesn't it, my Lord?"

Lord Damocles stood, wide eyed with shock, mouth gaping open.

Concluded? That match hadn't even started! If you can even call that a match! That was a one sided annihilation, cleanly and precisely executed.

Another stood in shock, watching from his lonely window like a princess in a tower.

"A-Alright, well. Line up, all three of you. Next, we have a test involving reflexes… Every thirty seconds, stone will be thrown by one of the guards that are positioned secretly around the entire courtyard, whichever is nearest. If you get hit, you're out. The stones have ink on, so you'll be able to tell. Begin!"

The sudden start threw Nathaniel into panic. He began to run as fast as he could around in circles, not knowing where the stones would come from. Ivan had a delayed reaction. It was obvious he wasn't too smart. He began copying Nathaniel, just a tad slower due to his size. Marin just stood there, blank of all emotions, not even blinking, trying to hone in on the whereabouts of the nearest guard in the bushes.

The thirty seconds was up. Three stones were thrown.

One hit Ivan in the back of the head, another whizzed past Nathaniel's arm as he leapt to the side, the third flew through an empty space, where a Marin once stood.

But where was Marin now?

Standing thirty centimetres away from a rustling bush, glaring down at the man who threw the stone.

The stone aimed at Marin (without its intended collision) clipped at Nathaniel's ankles, who, having already relaxed, was infuriated to find that he had been hit.

Marin chuckled to herself. Really? One round? Is that all they could manage? Poor things…

"Marin is victorious, yet again. Now, for the final examination of your skills, we are doing hand to hand combat. Kurtzburg, I'm not even going to let you do this one. Go home."

He thought to himself. 'Now now, Mr Cheng. Hand to hand combat? Let's see if we can catch out Mr Perfect…"

Marin was small and skinny. Ivan was large and tough. It a glance, it was obvious who would win.

"Ok. Go!" Lord Damocles cried, his hand flying into the air to emphasise his point.

Ivan began to run towards Marin like a bear. He attempted to punch her, but to no avail. She dodged him, left right and centre, until his breaths were uneven and his posture was slouching.

With a powerful twist, Marin spun his slender leg into the air, wiping out the giant of a man in one, sharp, blink-and-you'll-miss-it kick to the head.

Marin smiled as he toppled over. Martial arts were next to never used by Parisian knights, which meant Marin's Asian heritage gave an advantage.

Marin smiled. Men were so foolish. Nobody had even questioned why her skin was so nice, why she was so short and slim. Marinette Dupain-Cheng walked over and retrieved her sword. It's funny, how they'll just let her into the palace, just like that. She guessed that the nobles in this country were blinded by strength. Her power distracted from the fact that everything they thought they knew was an intricately crafted lie. How cute.

(Yes lol THIS IS NOT A GENDERBEND PEOPLE yeah you heard me, she's faking being a man called Marin. Just to clear that up, sorry if you worked that out for yourself)


	2. Chapter 2

The throne room walls of the Parisian royal palace were decorated extensively with gold pillars. It was like a fairytale castle, just without the magical sense of happiness.

"Marin Cheng. You are aware of what is required of you whilst you are in this position, are you not?"

"Yes, your Majesty. I will fulfil my duties to the best of my abilities and beyond."

"Good. You are hereby appointed the personal soldier and bodyguard of my son, Prince Adrien. Miss Sancoeur, take him to his room."

A smartly dressed woman with a monotone set of both eyes and walk lead Marinette out of the door. The two walked through corridor after staircase after corridor, until they reached a large, wooden and engraved door.

"This is the prince's bedroom, and where he spends most of his time. You will enter at 7:00 sharp and remain by his side until 9:00 in the evening, when you will report to us with everything worth noting."

She pointed to a small corridor to the right of the prince's door.

"Your room is down there. There's only one door, so you can't miss it. Your luggage is already there. Once you are finished settling in, which will take you no more than twenty minutes, you will report to prince Adrien in his room. Understood?"

"Understood. Thank you."

Miss Sancoeur turned abruptly and walked away, not looking back once.

Marinette watched her leave.

'She's going to be a problem' Mari thought. 'Well, I knew this wouldn't be easy.'

Mentally shrugging to herself, she turned down her corridor and entered her room.

Everything was decorated lavishly. Completely over the top unnecessary in her opinion.

With a groan she pulled the hair tie out of her hair and let it fall loosely around her shoulders. It looked masculine if she tied it back correctly, but she wasn't exactly the manliest of women in their early twenties. Oh well. She'd gotten this far, the only way she could be revealed would be an unfortunate accident. But, in that scenario, there would be another 'unfortunate accident' soon after, and her secret would be safe.

Marinette's twenty minutes to herself were drawing to an end, so she reshuffled her hair, straightened her suit and backed out the door, locking it behind her.

She knocked once. Twice. Three times.

No answer.

"Your highness, may I come in?"

…

Sighing in frustration, Mari shoved the door open.

There was nobody there. Nobody there that wanted to be seen.

In a split second, a green and yellow blur twirled above her. Instinctively, she flipped around and dodged the mysterious figure, planting a kick in the stomach before she pinned her attacker to the ground, locking what she confirmed to be a he by the thickness of his arms under her leg. She was stronger than she appeared.

"Who are you? Are you looking for the-Wait…"

She inspected his face. He was struggling and squirming in her hold.

"You naughty little boy… I'm your bodyguard, not your personal target practice. Just what do you think you're doing?"

She released the prince from her arm lock.

"Well? Go on, do elaborate…"

"I normally test the new guys… The position's always open cuz I always fire them for being weaker than me. I mean, what's the point in a personal soldier if I can fight better than them? I don't like being stalked all day everyday by a meatshield."

…

"Well, lucky you. Now you get to be stalked by someone who can totally kick your butt anytime they want and you'd be totally at their mercy. Isn't that a million times better?" She asks sarcastically.

"Well, actually, I'd prefer that. Shame that'll never happen… I mean come on, what was your name again, Marinette or something?"

She froze up. How!? How did he catch her already?!

"Wow dude you okay? Sorry, I didn't know you'd take a joke like so seriously! Marin, was it?"

Oh. He was joking, because she's so short and skinny, he made her name into a girls name. He doesn't know. She was safe. If there was one person that an 'unfortunate accident' couldn't happen to, it was him. Not yet.

"So, you're saying that total obliteration right there was a fluke, if I understand correctly. Trust me, kiddo, you'll probably beat me in sword fight, but unarmed hand to hand, no way in hell. I could never lose to the beautiful princess Adrienna of the east tower, now could I?"

She giggled a girly laugh, stopping herself midway, realising her mistake. She let her guard down, around him of all people! Something about him made her feel at ease…

"Well, maybe that is what I was saying."

Wait. It sounding like he was FLIRTING. Oh god, this was gonna be so awkward… Better fire this one quick…

"So, what does his royal highness have on his schedule today that his new 'hire-a-friend-cuz-I-can't-make-any-legitimately' can help him with?" Mari teases.

"Well, as a matter of fact… I have a sword combat lesson in about…" he looked across at a clock on his bedside table, "minus seven minutes let's go let's go let's go!"

He bolted for the door, grabbing her wrist as he went, expecting her to fall behind and have to drag her along (or him in his mind). Surprisingly (and to Adrien's slight annoyance) she was quick on those small, thin legs of hers. Enough so to even tease him by overtaking him slightly, before she realised it looked like they were running along hand in hand, so she pulled away her wrist and fell back a little. She was a professional! Why was she getting so carried away?!

It wasn't long before they reached the courtyard where Marinette was selected for her job. Adrien was panting on his hands and knees. Marinette was breathing slightly above average.

"Seriously?! He's not HERE YET!? Ugh… Well, as you were saying earlier, about that sword fight? Wanna try that now?" He challenged.

"Wow, who's an eager little kitten? Challenge accepted!" She motioned towards her sword.

"On three. One… Two… TREE!" He yelled, causing her to draw her sword and leap towards him.

"Huh?"

"Three." He muttered, under his breath.

He drew his sword in less than a second and plunged it at her, completely forgetting it was a lethal murder weapon.

She dodged with not a millisecond to spare, and blocked his next swing with her own sword. But he was strong. In terms of brute strength, he was a tall man, and she was a fairly small woman.

Whilst they pushed against each other with all their might, they never broke eye contact once, Mari noticing how handsome and perfect he was, the prince realising how delicate and feminine Marin appeared. The truth was, he completely realised that Marin was much stronger in hand to hand than he will ever be, but something about her… Made him feel, wanted. He'd only known Marin for a short while, but after you fight someone, you instantly feel closer to them. He'd spent most of his days alone in his fairytale tower, with some lame bodyguard in it for the money and status, who treated him like an underling, and the son of their employer. But Marin was different. Actually, that was the first funny conversation since the death of his mother. The first sound of laughter to echo through the walls of his silent, death stained castle.


	3. Chapter 3

The two had been attacking each other for five minutes now, Adrien blatantly overpowering her. Her reflexes were the only thing keeping her alive, but she couldn't hold out forever. With a sharp, calculated twist, she kicked his sword out of his hand and placed her blade gently against his throat.

"There. I win."

He was still in shock that this puny little man had stolen his sword.

"Teach me. I want to be able to do that!"

…

"Sorry kid. I mean, what's the point in having a bodyguard if you're stronger than him? You'll easily surpass me with your physical size and strength (yeah right, like that's ever gonna happen) I don't wanna be a meatshield. Maybe after you fire me though."

"I see… Well, you cheated! That was a sword fight, not a kick fight! You're not allowed to kick!"

"Pfff, try telling that to your assasin, I'm sure he'll be very understanding." She mentioned, sarcastically. "But seriously, don't be naive. It's lame."

"What? Why do you keep calling me 'kiddo' I'm a whole head taller than you! Wait how old even are you?"

Looked at her face intensely, trying to figure out for himself.

She blushed a little and turned away, covering her face in an embarrassed way.

"I-I'm 21, idiot…"

"Oh, so I AM older than you. I'm 22. So now, I'll call you kiddo."

"What!? You can't call your bodyguard KIDDO that's dumb!"

"Oh, and has anyone ever told you, Marin, that you look like a girl. Like, you really look like a girl. But your hair is too scruffy to belong to a girl, so I'll let it slide…"

"R-Right… Oh, anyway-"

"Oh, Lord D'Argencourt is here! What took so long?"

The tall and slim man that approached began to speak in an authoritative voice.

"Oh, your highness, forgive my tardy, but I am aware that you like to test your new bodyguards, so I stayed out of sight to observe you and this young man. Mr Cheng, was it? I am quite impressed that you managed to hold your own against my star pupil, especially with that small and frail body of yours. I believe, that finishing blow was a masterfully used martial arts technique. Where did you learn that?"

"Well, that's classified information, my Lord. I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"I see. Well, now that Adrien is in my hands, you are dismissed. Feel free to go back to your room or wander the grounds, but make sure to be back in two hours. Thank you."

The two men watch Mari as she walks back in the direction they came and towards her room. Exchanging glances, they both realise that Marin was the first bodyguard to ever hold a candle to the prince on their first day, let alone defeat him.

"I ambushed him, when he entered my room this morning," Adrien stated, "I put my hands and legs against the walls and waited above my door and jumped down when he came in. In no more than a second I had been kicked in the stomach and pinned on the floor. Something about him…"

"Scares you?" D'Argentcourt asked, deadly serious. "He's mysterious. The sort of guy you think you know, but when you study the facts, they're virtually a stranger… I see that in him."

Adrien looked back on the conversation he had with Marin this very morning. They had laughed like old friends, but in revision, he realised, he only knew his (her) name. Nothing more, nothing less. (Except it was something less because Marin was a fake name).

Marinette was sat on her overly expensive bed, rustling through her bags to find a bag of cookies from the nearest store owned by her family. The Dupain family were famed for their many high class patisseries and bakeries across the country. The Dupain branches were the go to for all baked goods for the rich, even the likes of the royal family consumed their creations.

Marinette smiled. She'd been able to use her father's notorious family name to get herself considered for the position of Adrien's bodyguard. The rest of the candidates had been from families of knights and soldiers. She was surprised they even considered a scrawny boy from the bakery. And that's where her mother came in.

(A/N this world is a fantasy world and it has no legitimate historical actual happenings it's just completely made up so if I say something that isn't correct, bear with. It's also an exaggeration and is set in a historical style world, basically an AU)

Sabine had taught her everything she knows about fighting. She was a Chinese princess, the youngest of many sisters, brought to the country for considered marriage to the prince at the time, Gabriel. However, while in France, she fell in love with one of the prince's friends, a young man amongst Parisian nobility, Thomas Dupain. She was permitted to marry him, and gave birth to their beautiful little daughter, Marinette.

Mari was trained from birth to be a fighter by her mother, who, in her youth, was a skilled warrior. She had always been small, but her father was very strong and solid, giving her that extra edge her mother didn't have. Either way, she strong.

She loved defeating men. Most men she'd run into were cocky and arrogant, snobby nobles. The French nobility were obsessed with money, marriage and succession, but her parents were kind. They'd let her reach at least 23 years without being married. Due to her beautiful face and her foreign, royal blood, she'd received many a proposal from insufferable men that she just loved to hate. The only man she'd ever cared about was her father. Mari hated how she was forced to fill the role of a 'lady' and eventually a 'wife'. That's why she got the utmost satisfaction from hiding amongst their ranks and crushing their stupid egos.

Or so she thought.

She was expecting to hate the prince, and just grin and bear it until the time had come. However, Marinette doubted that that would be the case.

After eating her cookies, Mari took a walk around the courtyard, remaining stealthy and unnoticed by Adrien and D'Argentcourt. They were sparring to conclude the session, swords dancing like ribbons in the wind. It was beautiful to watch, and she couldn't take her eyes off them.

Well, him, but she wouldn't admit that to herself. No! She was here for a purpose, get your head out of the clouds Mari!

"Marin? Is that you?"

Oh shoot. She felt a strange pain in her leg as she noticed that she'd fallen out of the tree that she was hiding in. Blood. She hadn't seen her own blood for years. She had been too engrossed in the fight to realise herself slipping, slipping, falling. Her face was hot and sticky with blood, and there was a deep gash in her leg from where she'd scraped the branches.

"Marin? Are you okay?"

Adrien dropped his sword and ran over. But why?! Why did he even care? He'd had a million dumb servants who'd hurt themselves, and never ran in to save them!

No. That wasn't true. He'd always tried to help. But they were mortified, and fearing for their jobs, treated him like a superior beings, saying it was fine, they were fine, his highness shouldn't worry about someone like them.

Adrien was a kind man, he really was, caring and gentle by nature. But his position had forced him to form a shell, acting the part of a stuck up prince. That's why he was surprised when he heard a thud across the courtyard, and saw Marin crumpled on the ground beneath a tree, bloody and shaking. That's why he was surprised by his own actions when he bolted over light a strike of lightning.

"I'm fine, your highness. Get back your lesson," she groaned, sitting up slowly, clutching her leg.

Just like he thought. This one's no different.

"I was sat in the tree, and was so enamoured by your sword fighting that I lost my balance and now I'm here!" Mari joked.

Even thought in all honesty it wasn't that far from the truth.

Adrien's eye's widened. No way… Finally… Someone who treated him like human, an equal, instead of a god. He wasn't going to fire this one. He was going to keep Marin as his bodyguard until the day he died.

A/N Should I continue the story? I have plans, and I thought I'd give it three chapters, so leave a review if you think it's worth continuing the story, because I don't want to write if nobody wants it. Thanks for reading! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Marin was sat on the side of the marble fountain in the centre of the courtyard, gently cleaning she gash on her leg. After about ten minutes of explaining she was fine, tougher than she looked, the prince had left her alone to finish his lesson. Why was he so concerned? It's not like they'd known each other for years, and it's not like she was his first friend.

Was it?

She hadn't seen much, but nobody waved at him as they walked. Nobody said good morning to him. From what she'd seen, he was totally alone. Had it always been like this?

Marinette flinched as the solution stung against her cut. Her pants were already torn to shreds around the area of the cut, so she was able to bandage her bleeding thigh. It wasn't pretty, but she'd had worse.

The prince's lesson had ended. He waved goodbye to Lord D'Argencourt and walked across to the fountain to sit beside Mari.

"Are you sure that's okay? Looks pretty deep to me…" He told her, worriedly.

"I told you once already, I'm not gonna die, and I've had worse. Trust me, I heal up quicker than the average guy. So, now that's over, what's next on his highness' royally royal schedule of royal royalty? Oh great master, our lord and saviour princess Adrienna!" She teased, trying not to keel over from extensive use of snickering.

"Oh shut up, here I am worrying about your injury, and you're just teasing me. Next, I've got…"

He stopped to think. "Oh dear. Ohhhhhhhhh dear. Well, Marin, brace yourself and try your best not to kill anyone but I've got another stupid marriage appointment with that… That… That young madam Chloé Bourgeois. I swear that girl is obsessed with me. Though, I don't blame her, I mean look at me! I'm gorgeous!"

Mari snorted. What an idiot.

"Hey! Don't laugh, come on, you see it too! Looks these muscles, this fabulous face! No girl can resist me!"

Marinette burst out into mocking laughter, falling back with a splash into the water.

And now it was Adrien's turn to laugh. He grabbed her arm and yanked her out, almost crying with laughter.

"Oh? You were saying, young Marin? I thought I heard you laughing!"

She got up in a huff and turned on her heel. Her hands came up to her face, and Adrien saw her begin to shake. He thought her heard a quiet sobbing.

"Marin! Oh my god, are you-"

She burst out laughing.

"You were faking?! Really? Go and change out of those sodden clothes. We have a while before we need to go meet Chloé anyway… Geez…"

The two walked back towards their rooms, parting at their two doors.

Marinette sighed as she closed the door behind her. She was soaked. She got out her towel and began to dry her hair.

Carefully watching her cut, she dried her legs and put on some new, black pants. Fortunately her boots hadn't gotten wet. Not so fortunately, her chest binding had. She removed the bandages and got some new ones. Tying them quickly around her chest, she saw her bedraggled, still damp hair in her mirror, which hung around her shoulders when not tied back. So much for staying low key. She reached for a new, dry shirt, sighing again.

She heard a click.

She did not investigate.

"Hey Marin, are you done in ther-"

He stopped talking. Actually, he stopped most things. His breathing, his heart beat. But one thing her didn't stop was staring. There was no way. He wasn't seeing straight. Was it possible that… Marin was actually a girl?!

He saw her begin to turn, so he ducked back behind the wall. They were unarmed at the moment. He don't know what reason he, no, she, had for lying, but he guessed it wasn't because she really wanted to protect him. If she knew he'd learned her secret, she had to power to kill him with ease. He'd have to wait until he trusted her.

"Hm… Did I always leave the door open? Eh."

She walked over to the half open door, and closed it gently.

Adrien scurried down the corridor and back into his room.

His bodyguard was a girl.

He didn't think he could look at her the same again.

And just when he'd thought he'd found a friend, it turned out to be a dangerously strong imposter with an unclear (but worrying) motive. But, I guess, if it ever came to it, he could reveal her to his father, and she'd never be allowed to step foot in the castle again. Heck, she might even be sent to prison!

But he didn't want her to leave. When he thought about losing the only person who spoke to him like a friend, not an employer, he was scared. Scared of losing everything, all over again.

"Prince Adrien? Are you ready to go yet? Don't you have to meet this Chloé girl soon?"

He heard her calling.

Somehow, it made him nervous.

"Y-Yeah! Let's go then!"

The two walked in awkward silence down to the ground floor of the palace.

The grand hall was large and exquisitely decorated.

"Why are you so quiet? Did something happen?"

No. He couldn't act weird, she'll see straight through him if he acted weird.

"No, no I'm fine, just annoyed to be meeting Chloe, that's all…"

"I take it you don't like her?"

"Well…"

"ADRIKINSSSSSSS! Did you miss me? Don't worry, I'm here now!"

A huge yellow dress came flying out of the double doors. A sickeningly sweet smile flashed like a phone camera (which they DID NOT have at the time).

"Oh," whispered Mari, "I see now. Adrikins." She giggled.

"I will fire you. I promise."

That shut her up.

"Oh, who's this scrawny little thing? They told me they employed someone to scrub the floor before Adrien as he walked, but honestly, I expected better…" Chloe remarked, glancing smugly across at Marinette, before returning her attention to Adrien.

"No, Chloe. This is my personal attendant and bodyguard Marin. So you have to be nice to her- HIM." He quickly corrected himself, but it seemed like nobody noticed.

"Huh, bodyguard? This guy couldn't protect you from a mosquito! And obviously, neither could the guy who picked him…"

"If that was, as I interpreted it, an attempt to accuse me of being a parasitic insect, then I assure you, madam, that I am indeed human." Said Mari, in the most monotone voice Adrien had ever heard, and knowing he had to put up with Nathalie and his father, that was really saying something.

He was impressed.

And he had an idea,

"Yes well, Chloe, she'll be joining us for our lunch today. I hope that's okay with you?"

His tone made it hard to refuse. After all, Chloe was, to some degree, infatuated with the prince. They were childhood friends, but Chloe wanted more. She wanted to be his queen.

"Ugh. Really? That thing?"

"Yes, Chloe, that thing."

"What-everrrrr. SABRINA! WE ARE GOING NOW!"

The blonde yelled to a small red headed maid standing shyly in the hallway.

The three walked down corridor after corridor, until finally emerging into a beautiful, extravagant greenhouse. Everything was delicate, intricate. Flowers, vines and fruit laden branches hung like tapestries from the ceiling. Exotic shrubbery was placed elegantly around a dainty set of chairs around a table, painted perfectly in white. Tropical birds swirled like watercolour against the glass ceiling. It truly was a sight to behold.

"Ew! Mud and bugs?! Whoever picked this spot should be FIRED Adrien!"

"I picked it." He replied, blankly.

He liked Chloe. She was the closest thing he had to a friend after his mother's death. But now, knowing Marin, he realised he definitely did not want to marry a person like Chloe. He tried hard to let her know he wasn't interested. Shame she was so persistent.

"Wait, Adrikins, what are you doing?"

Adrien had disappeared to another part of the garden. He returned with an extra chair cradled in his arms.

"Wait, you're not actually letting HIM sit with us, are you!?"

Adrien didn't reply. He placed the chair down.

"There you go, Marin."

"Thanks bro." Said Mari.

The prince and his bodyguard exchanged glances.

He knew what she was thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

The attention had always been on her. The prince never had any other friends, so she was the only one who he spoke to.

Until today.

This new retainer was getting on her nerves. How dare he address the prince as 'bro'?!

That was absurd! She'd have to find a way to get rid of him.

"Adrikins." She demanded, in a voice as cutesy as the spoiled girl could muster, "I don't feel… comfortable, with this strange man around us. It used to be just me and you, you know?"

Marinette smirked.

She knew Chloe was a nasty piece of work, but while she was Marinette, she couldn't do a thing, otherwise she may jeopardise her family. But now… She could do whatever she liked.

At heart, Mari was a sweet and polite girl, but there was a part of her that was always itching to see the light of day.

Chloe had always hated Marinette.

Now, it was payback time.

"Do I scare you, madam? My apologies." She said, obviously not meaning it, "I am simply here to defend my prince from," Mari paused, "unwanted attention. Though, you must've seen some of Adrien's soldier's with him before, no?"

"Well, he doesn't normally bring them, does he, Adrikins." Chloe spat gravely.

Adrien gulped and looked at Mari, requesting some help. She took the message. But disregarded it.

"Oh! Is that true Adrien? I feel so honoured to be the only soldier you make babysit your play dates. Mark me down as privileged!" Mari said, enthusiastically.

Why wasn't he mad?! If any other person in the castle had made a remark like hat, he'd be seething! Why couldn't he get mad at her?

"Alright Marin, that's enough out of you. You're dismissed."

He didn't need another comment like that, Chloe is dangerous when she gets riled up. Plus, he didn't want Chloe attempting to get Marin fired. He couldn't have that happen.

Marinette had left silently. She walked out into the open air, glancing at people scurrying around.

She didn't want him to like her.

She wanted him to feel comfortable and relaxed, but not think of her as a friend.

That wasn't why she was here.

Her hand slid up her neck to brush her fingers against her earring.

Her symbol, her proof of membership. They were a constant reminder of what she was doing, where she stood.

Her code name was Ladybug. That was all anybody at the Miraculous Organisation knew about her. That was all they needed to know.

*Two Years Ago*

"Master, the bandits have been successfully apprehended and delivered to the police. The report of the mission has been filed. Chat Noir has sustained some minor injuries, but I am unharmed."

The Chinese style room was decorated with ornate gold designs covering the furniture.

The Master sat in a chair behind a large desk in the centre of the room.

"Excellent. Tell Chat Noir I hope he recovers as quickly as possible. Oh and Ladybug, you don't have to call me master, just Turtle is fine." Said the old man.

"Of course, Ma- Turtle, sir." The lady in the red and black spotted mask corrected herself for the hundredth time this week. "Excuse me. I will go and check on Chat Noir's condition as well as pass on your message. Thank you. I will inform you when the next case arises and will select a team of capable soldiers at our disposal."

The girl exhaled as the backed out of the master's room.

The Miraculous Organisation headquarters were her second home ever since she'd come here. Her life at home had been cushy and unexciting. It's not that she wasn't grateful for her privilege, it just wasn't the adventure she dreamed of. It was change of pace, in comparison to her everyday life as the daughter of a baker and a princess.

She turned the corner to see a row of sick beds in the medical hall of Turtle's mansion.

"Oh! My Lady has come to visit me! What a pleasant surprise!" Cried a weak, male voice.

"Be quite, you silly little kitten. You're still healing. Master sends his best wishes. Which basically means heal up."

The masked man in black lay on the sterile smelling sheets, the odd touch of blood gracing their aesthetics.

"So, you miss me Bugaboo?"

"Hey! I told you not to call me that, geez… But yes, in the five minutes we were apart, I may or may not have thought of something that remotely links itself back to something relating to you. Happy?"

"Kind of."

"Whatever. I'm signing out for the day. Need me to walk you home? Nah, on second thought, it'll reveal your identity…"

"You can take me to where I work, Ladybug. At the palace. Help me get home. It'll be hard to get in without these injuries creating suspicion."

"Sure, whatever."

After wrapping Chat's injuries safely out of sight, the two signed out for the day and took one of the master's carriages to the back of the castle.

"Alright, you stay here and get changed into civilian attire, I'll go outside and look for trouble. Call me when you're done and I'll cover my eyes and you can go in. That okay?"

"You sure you don't want to stay and watch?" He attempted.

"I think I'm good, thanks." She deadpanned, and with that, leapt out of the side of the carriage and closed the door. Ladybug thoroughly checked for any guards, before picking open the lock on the gate.

"I'm done, my Lady. So unless you're dying to know who I am, cover your eyes now."

Ladybug raised a hand and pressed down of her sealed eyelids, as if applying more pressure would cause her to see less. He heard his footsteps approach her and the gate.

But she wasn't ready to hear him stop right in front of her. Nor was she ready for him to place his ungloved hand over the one on her face and kiss her. Thank god she didn't just close her eyes, because they would've flown open in surprise.

"Wha-What are you doing?! Hey, wait, that's not fa-"

But he was gone.

She lowered her hand and stormed back into the carriage, flustered and fuming.

That stupid cat!


	6. Chapter 6

"What was that all about? Were you trying to get her to hate you?! Ya know, Marin, I trusted you back there, and you let me down."

'Exactly' Mari thought to herself. 'You're not supposed to trust me…'

"My apologies, sir. I will not act disrespectfully towards you or your guests ever again, your highness."

She watched him flinch as she turned back to formalities.

"Whatever. Just go eat some lunch. They'll give you something if you go to the kitchens."

Adrien turned on his heel and walked briskly in the direction of his room.

Why was he angry at her? Chloe deserved worse than that… Did he just want her to stay with him that much? Was it because… Because she reminded him of his Lady?

He still regretted leaving the miraculous organisation. Leaving his partner, his Lady, his love all behind in the dust.

He shuddered as he remembered the last day he spent there.

He had discovered the identity of their enemy.

*flashback*

He could hear the heels on her boots clopping down the hallway as she ran.

The stretchy material of this man's mask slid like a liquid between his fingers. With an agonising tear he yanked it clean off his face.

And stared.

Horror. Disbelief. Impossible.

He backed up to the door of the room they were in. Ladybug was getting closer. She couldn't know. He had to protect him.

"Oh Chat, I made it! Are you oka-"

He slammed the door shut in her face, clicking the lock.

"Chat!? Chat! Open up! CHAT PLEASE! It's getting closer!"

She began pounding on the door, furiously.

"CHAT! LET ME IN! The water, it's-"

Water? What water?

'Don't tell me… The ship is flooding?!' He thought.

The floor beneath him creaked in unison with her scream as something powerful made impact with the door.

Water began to pour through the sides of the door.

Adrien turned, to see the man he knew so well had escaped through the other door.

He began to frantically fumble with the lock. He had to save her. She was drowning. Alone. Because of him.

He yanked open the door, only to be hit by a surge of salty water that pushed him back, back, through the back door.

All he saw was a glimpse of red, before he was released from the water's hold.

Without thinking, he scrambled up the stairs and up, up onto the deck. Only when he was jostled into a small rowing boat and lowered over the edge did he realise.

She was still down there. In that corridor. Probably dead. Definitely his fault.

They watched the ship crumble under the weight of the water, every wooden plank that came bubbling to the top seemed to stab him clean through the chest. The sails floated perfectly against the surface, before twisting painfully and plunging into the deep unknown.

His partner. His strong, beautiful, brave partner. The only girl he'd ever loved was gone, because of him, trying to protect their sworn enemy. Even if Hawkmoth was his father, Ladybug had made him a great deal happier than the king ever had.

*end of flashback*

After that, Chat Noir never showed his face at the Miraculous Organisation again.

Marinette made her way down to the kitchen, keeping her eyes on every passing member of staff, in the hope that she'd find what she was looking for.

She thought back to the morning, remembering her conversation with the prince. Something about him and the way he spoke seemed… familiar. Very familiar.

She cast the thought aside and continued. She'd stay here, lying about her identity and gender as long as it took her to find him. The man who worked at the palace.

Marinette couldn't decided if she loved him or hated him. He had been a great friend to her, even if he had joked about liking her from time to time.

(Btw he was NOT joking all you Ladynoir fans nudge nudge but that was just what Mari thought. Well actually I think she knew she just didn't want to acknowledge it)

However, she couldn't work out how Chat could betray her like that, leaving her to die. It didn't add up…

"Have you eaten?"

Adrien's sudden appearance caught her off guard.

"Y-Yes, your highness."

Stuttering?! Really Marinette? What are you, a silly 14 year old with a crush?

"I told you specifically not to call me that, I prefer Adrien."

"R-Right. Adrien. Right. Hahaha, why am I rambling?!"

Adrien was taken aback by her sudden shyness.

"Anyway, Marin, we have some free time now, so why don't we take a walk… You seem to be looking for something? Or someone?"

"No, do not worry Adrien. Shall we go?"

The two walked back to the courtyard where they sat on the very fountain from this morning's incident.

He looked at her as she gazed up at the sky.

Now he was aware that she was a girl, he could see all of the flaws in her disguise that he hadn't noticed before. But if he hadn't noticed them, were they really flaws at all? She really was beautiful, up there with the likes of his mother and his Lady.

And it struck him like a bolt of lightning. What had felt so familiar about her. The way she spoke to him.

The first time they met, it was like one of his flirty conversations to Ladybug. Obviously at the time he hadn't known he was talking to a woman, but that didn't matter now. Did this strange woman know Ladybug?! Heck, they even looked the same to some extent. I'm sure if she wasn't trying to look like a boy she would have looked like his Lady. What if they were related.

He could see the similarities.

What if she knew he was Chat Noir, and was related to Ladybug and that's why she was lying about her gender to become his personal retainer and extract her revenge.

Well, in all honesty, he deserved it after what happened.

But wait, how would she have known? The only person that knew Ladybug's death was his fault was Hawkmoth. And Hawkmoth didn't know who he was. His Lady-

He stopped.

He had no right.

No right, to call her 'his'.

Not after what he did. Not after all he'd done.

"Adrien? Are you even listening?"

He snapped back into reality.

"Sorry, I zoned out, you were saying?"

She sighed.

"I was asking if you knew of anyone who worked here who seemed to, I don't know, disappear, a lot. Blonde hair, green eyes. A bit like you. Similar build, height, voice… A lot like you actually."

She was realising the similarities very, very quickly.

'God, I was right, she is after Chat Noir! But she doesn't know it's me…'

"O-Oh yeah! I think there was this one guy… He left a while back though…"

She looked at the ground.

"I see… He left, huh… I don't think I can stay here. I need to find him. Adrien, I want you to fire me. It's the only way I can get out of this job today. I can't waste a second."

His eyes widened in shock, not knowing whether or not he wanted her to stay or he wanted her to leave so that hat she wouldn't discover him.

"W-What? Why? You only just got here, and I really like you! I mean, I want you to stay…"

Why? Why wasn't he gladly obliging and kicking her out!? I guess he wanted someone to punish him, to make him feel bad about killing her. Nobody knew it even happened except him and his father. Not like his father cared.

"I'm sorry, but I came here to look for someone and if they're not he-"

"They're right here. You're looking for Chat Noir, are you not?"


	7. Chapter 7

She stared at him in awe.

"But you said… How do you know about Chat Noir?"

That confirmed his suspicion.

"Chat Noir is in this castle. Chat Noir deserves whatever you have coming for him. However, Chat Noir cannot afford to die any time soon, because he is the heir to a country and people are depending on him."

She didn't say anything. She just stared. Her face was twisted, Adrien couldn't tell if she was livid or overjoyed. Probably livid though.

The slim girl reached out a hand to touch his face. And slapped him. Hard. It stung.

"Wha- Aren't you here to kill me? For what happened to Ladybug? Because it's my fault she's dead…"

…

"Dead? What made you think Ladybug is dead? She's not dead… She just wants to know why her kitten slammed the door…"

Tears begin to well up in the corners of her soft, bluebell eyes as she dropped to her knees. She punched him weakly in the chest.

"Ladybug just wants to know. Why did you shut me out? Why did you leave me to die?! You made it seem like you cared, but I don't know if you really did…"

The scarlet of the sky filtered gently, giving Marinette's hair a dark, blood like shade of red.

"Can we start again? I know I lied about being a woman-"

"I knew you were a woman. I kind of accidentally saw you getting chang-"

"YOU DID WHAT!? PERV!" She slapped him again, giving off a horrible but satisfying sound.

"You were saying? About starting again?" He asked.

"Right. I was saying, should we rebuild our trust as Marin- as Marinette and Adrien, instead of Ladybug and Chat Noir? Are you okay with that?"

At this point, he would be okay with anything. The woman he loved. The woman he thought he'd killed, had returned to him, saying she was willing to forgive and forget.

"I'm okay with that. And when we get back to where we were before, we'll discuss what happened. So, will you stay? I won't tell my father about you, so please, don't leave me again… I don't think I can…"

"Until we agree, this will be the last time Chat Noir and Ladybug meet. Do you have anything you want to say to Ladybug?" Marinette asked, drawing her mask from her pocket and placing it over her face.

Adrien took out his Chat mask and attached it.

"There's nothing I want to… say to Ladybug…"

The prince slid his hand up to trace the outlines of her mask, causing her to blush furiously.

"What are you doing…? Cha-"

He rested his forehead gently against her own, rubbing his thumb up and down her cheek.

The first time he kissed her he barely touched her. She was stiffening up, resisting gently, but not strongly enough to mean it.

He could feel her warm, flushed breath mingling with his own. He stopped.

He pulled his head away from her and turned around.

"Until someday, my Lady."

…

"Until someday, Chaton."

The two slipped their masks off of their faces and went their separate ways.

Adrien to his room, Mari, to report to the king.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry sir, but his majesty was unable to attend due to important matters. Is there anything you wish to report?"

"That's fine, madam. I did not notice any strange behaviour of particular interest, and everything seems to be in order."

…

"And he didn't try to, run away…?"

"No… Does he normally ditch his retainers…?"

"I am afraid so. He's been a bit of a, troubled, child ever since he lost his mother. But I'm glad he seems to get along well with you. I can't remember the last proper friend he had…"

Miss Sancoeur seemed to care deeply about Adrien, making Marinette smile.

"You are dismissed, Mr Cheng."

"Thank you."

Mari backed out of the room and slowly began to walk back to her own room. All thoughts of Chat Noir were banished from her mind. All she had to do was recover her bond with Adrien and learn to trust him again. It would be tough, but she was willing to try. After all, they were partners.

She locked her door behind her and let her hair down. Collapsing on her bed, she realised how exhausted she was from the events of the day.

Chat Noir was a prince.

Chat Noir tried to kiss her again, but decided against it.

Chat Noir was watching her get changed. Ew.

She knew he wasn't like that and it must have been a misunderstanding but it was still disturbing.

Her eyelids slid closed as she drifted of to sleep.

Blue. Green. Red. Black.

It was swirling, suffocating. She wasn't breathing. Her body was frozen. Her vision was blotchy, like a black ink diffusing into the sky.

The sky. If only she could reach it.

Her large, silk red gown chained her to the floor. Floor? What floor?

She was sinking.

The screaming in her head, ordering her to kick the water, over and over, was fading.

She wondered, what did it mean to be fading? Was she fading.

A sudden lurch of pain hit her square in the chest. She began writhing, twitching, screaming.

Bubbles were flying.

Breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe, BREATHE, BREATHE, BREATHE, BREATH, BREA-"

Her eyes flew open. She was sat upright, and heard the last waver of her very real scream. Mari panted for breath, awakening again from her nightly reminder of her dance with death. Hot tears were burning the skin off of her cheeks. But she was used to it. Every night for over a year.

Little did she know, a certain blonde was standing outside her door, desperately fiddling with her lock.

Not again. His luck was the worst around. Another locked door stood between him and helping his Lady.

He heard her silence. And stood frozen in terror.

"Just a dream…" he heard her say.

The prince exhaled with the greatest relief. She was safe. But what was she dreaming about? Part of him had fairly good guess.

He went back sleep.

She knocked once. She knocked twice. She knocked three times.

Really?

She opened the door slowly.

"Adrien? I thought we'd already established that I was stronger than yo-"

Again, the young man leapt like a cat from above his door, claws out, pouncing on his prey.

Obviously she dodged him. And karate chopped him in the back.

"Seriously?"

"I'll attack you every day when you come in, and one day, I'll beat you!" He cried, like a little kid.

"Right… Well, I checked your schedule and you're pretty much free today. Except you have a meeting with Chloé and her dad. Brilliant. Well, I'll behave this time, but that girl…"

"Jealous?" He asked, teasingly.

"In your dreams…"

"Speak of dreams… Why were you screaming last night?"

Marinette froze.

"Y-You heard t-that? Did I wake you up?"

"That's not the problem here!" Adrien yelled, a little too loudly. "I'm worried about you…" he said shyly, a slight blush creeping onto his face as he broke the eye contact.

"Worried? But you've only known me for one day. It's not like we're old friends or anything, are we? Your highness." She said coldly.

That's right. Chat Noir and Ladybug were separate people. Without the mask, they were strangers.

"Oh, forgive me, Marin. It feels like it's been years…" he said sadly.

"Right, well. Wanna sneak out? Until you're needed, of course…" she offered.

In all his time as a prince (which was his entire life) nobody had ever, and he meant ever, suggested to break a rule with him. And boy was he happy to hear her words.

The morning sun graced their faces and lit their path into the city of Paris.

Mari had let her hair down and made herself more girly, and the prince had scruffier up his hair and hidden his royal crest. They looked perfectly disguised. They fit in with the rich city folk, and strolled around, admiring everything they saw. Adrien hadn't left the palace since he stopped being Chat Noir. It felt good to be out again.

The two stopped for street food and checked all the stalls, Marinette buying some thread and beads and creating a good luck bracelet. There was a festival in town, where they danced and played games at stalls for prizes. Marinette was awesome at them, Adrien not so much.

It reminded him of when he went into Paris with his mother, all those years ago.

Arms stuffed with prizes, stuffed toys, snacks, prize money, they made their way back towards the castle for lunch with mayor Bourgeois.

"Thanks for today, Marinette. I haven't been happy like that in years, ya know? It was nice to just break a rule or two, and-"

The burst out in good natured laughter.

"I can't believe you! Are rule or two?! I think it's a little bit worse than that!"

The two continued to laugh as they fixed their appearances and returned to their original state.

"Lord Bourgeois, Lady Chloé, a pleasure to see you again." The prince said warmly. Chloé was glaring at Mari like there was no tomorrow.

"Please, take a seat."

The old man and his daughter sat around the overly large dining table, designed to hold twenty people. Adrien joined them. Mari stood in the corner of the room, silently observing.

"Your highness, I believe you know of my wish for you to marry my daughter, do you not? Your father will be joining us soon, and we wish to make the deal final. Do you have any objections?"

"Yes, actually I-"

"Perfect! So it's settled then… Oh look, here's your father now!"

Adrien internally groaned. He needed a quick idea. Some time soon would help.

Adrien's father entered through the large door at the end of the room. His face gave nothing away. He sat next to his son, leaving one chair between them, so as to not show any sign of remotely caring about Adrien. Marinette tutted, a little too loudly.

"Your majesty! Welcome back!"

"Thank you, Mr Bourgeois. Chloe, I hope you are well. Adrien, you are okay with this arrangement, are you not?" Not like his tone allowed any choice in answer.

"Actually, I have someone else in mind."

The silence was palpable.

"And I would like to have a ball. So that I can choose a wife."

All eyebrows were raised in shock. Adrien hated balls. He hated talking about marriage, as well.

"B-But, Adrikins! I thought you loved me-"

"Very well. Miss Sancoeur will schedule and arrange it for you. Goodbye, Chloé, Mr Bourgeois." With that, Gabriel got up and left the room, without another word.

"Good day." Said Adrien hurriedly, nervously.

He walked briskly to the door, but after it was closed, he legged it to the courtyard, hearing footsteps following him.

"What are you doing?! I'm pretty sure from the way you said it you have NO CLUE WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE THINKING!?"

…

"Marinette. Could you, by any chance, do me a huge, huge, huge, favour…?

…

"You have got to be joking…"


	9. Chapter 9

"You have got to be joking." She said, fairly taken aback. "You are joking, aren't you? That's not funny, Adrien. Adrien?"

"Yeah. I didn't think you'd accept. Well, looks like I'm actually gonna have to pick some random lady… Anything's better than Chloe, right?" He asked weakly. He knew she wouldn't. But he didn't know that saying he'd have to marry someone else stung her somewhere.

"You realise if we do this I'm going have to stop being your retainer. Plus if Chloe finds out that you want to marry Marin's cousin she's going to think that Marin influenced you, right?"

His eyes flew open. She was considering helping him?!

"Chloe can't take revenge on Marin. Marin doesn't exist!"

"Yeah, but she's from the second most influential family in Paris. She could destroy my family, even if it does contain royal blood. We're foreign, she'll tear us down…"

"You said second, right? Well guess who's the first? The family you'd be marrying into! I can protect you from her, no problem." He said, confidently.

…

"I understand your situation, but I don't appreciate being asked to marry someone as a get-out-of-jail card!" She said angrily, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She turned on her heel, and began to storm away. He caught her wrist, almost crushing her delicate bones.

"Ow!"

"S-Sorry, Mari. I know I'm a jerk for even proposing an idea this ridiculous and stupid. (You see the pun) But I ask only that we go along with it for now, but you can pull out anytime. Give me a chance to make you love me, and let me get to know the civilian side of you, and if you're still feeling generous enough to look after a stray kitten, then I'll ask you properly. But for now, I just need to ask you, not Ladybug, not as Chat Noir, not as a prince, but as a guy in a tight spot. That's all I have to ask. And if you leave, it'll hurt me a lot, but I respect your decision…"

…

"Fine. We'll do that for now. Just, remember I don't take this as lightly as you do. I am a girl, under all this, so it matters to me… I'm gonna grab some lunch." She said, softly.

He should be happy.

Why isn't he happy?

He knows why he isn't happy.

He feels terrible.

Someone he loved who he betrayed and very nearly killed has come back to find him. He told her to give him some time. She did.

But then he asked her to give him her freedom, way beyond a simple helping hand, to save his own skin. He was awful. And he felt it.

*three years ago*

Adrien POV

Where am I? It's dark. My head hurts. I'm sat on a chair and there's a spotlight on me? Hold up, have I been kidnapped?

"Oh, he's awake! Master, the kitty has finished his catnap!"

A young lady emerged from the shadows. Her hair was dark and long, it came down to her waist in a high ponytail. She had red ribbons on her arms, her hair and her dress. Her dress was a shocking red, slim, but floor length.

But most elegant of all, was a red and black spotted mask, befitting of that of a Ladybug. It rested over two mysterious, alluring blue eyes that I couldn't look away from. Wait, why was she making cat puns?

The lights came on around me. I was in an oriental themed room, with pillars and decorations, and a wise looking old man sat on a large chair.

"Chat Noir. You ignored my message?"

I think back. No way, was this about the creepy note in that box?! The jewellery box, with the ring in it, and the note telling him to go somewhere.

"This old thing? Here, have it." Said the old man.

The woman in red stepped forward, and presented him the box from his room.

"Hey! How did you-"

"Don't worry. I don't know your identity. Master brought you here. I'm just here in case you try anything…" she said sternly. "While you are here, you are Chat Noir, and nothing will be held against your true identity, unless you are revealed. So that we can act bravely, we hide out names, not allowing our families to be tarnished. Oh, and put on the ring. It's cursed."

"What?! You're telling me to put on a cursed item?! Are you crazy?!"

"Well, it's not gonna hurt you. It's just cursed. There's a spirit inside by the name of Plagg. He is a dark cat spirit of destruction. And he's chosen you to wield his power. Plus, you get to work with me and escape your everyday life. Starting to sound good yet?" She asked.

"Totally! When do I start?" He said enthusiastically, hoping he wasn't dreaming.

"Wow! That's the attitude. We'll do all your pledges and stuff later. First things first, I've been told you're capable, so welcome to team Ladybug and Chat Noir!" The girl smiled sweetly, holding out a slender hand and a new life. He was free.

*end of flashback*

He was going to follow her to get some food, but he wasn't hungry. He roamed the palace aimlessly, until he ran into Nathalie.

"Sir, I heard about your arrangement. Are you sure you know what you're doing? That Chloe is a tricky girl… I somewhat pity who ever you have in mind. Well, as long as they're on the list of potential wives prepared by your father, then I guess we should play it out well." Nathalie was cold, but she showed him kindness when the king was not around. "But for the sake of whoever you choose, you might wanna make appear so that the girl you end up choosing was not the one you had in mind, oh and make sure it looks like you chose her at the ball, because things could get sticky. Speak of the ball, we are planning to have it next week at the latest. Is that okay?"

"Wow, that's quite soon isn't it. Well, if that's the best deal you can haggle me Nathalie, then I appreciate it. I'm assuming that's the list in your hand and you were coming to show me?"

"Yes, Adrien. Here." She passed him the file. "You're not really supposed to see it until the ball, but…"

"I understand."

That was one long list.

He skimmed it.

Dupain-Cheng, Dupain-Cheng, Dupain-Cheng… Ah! There we are! Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Perfect.

"She's there! You had me worried for a minute there…" Adrien sighed in relief. He didn't know what he'd do if her name wasn't listed. His father was not a generous man, at least not when it came to parenting…

Nathalie leaned over to see where his finger was resting.

"Marinette, huh? Sounds familiar… Wait a minute! Your new retainer is Marinette's cousin, isn't it? Chloe's going to have a fit-"

"That's not a problem. Marin is safe. Nobody can touch him." He said, sincerely.

"I know he's strong but that can't solve-"

"I can trust you, right Nathalie? You want me to be happy more than you want to do your job properly, right? You won't tell my father if I tell you, right?"

Nathalie sighed. He always made this hard for her. But she cared for him like a son, especially after the passing of his mother. She could t bring herself to betray him.

"Fine. But this better be good."

"Nobody can know this, but Marin does not exist. Don't react! She's not a conman! Well, she is, but-"

"She?! Wait, Marin is Marinette?! But that could've been someone who wanted to kill you, or worse-"

"Calm down, Nathalie. It's fine. Just before the ball, I'm going to fire her and I need your help putting that through my father. I also don't think she wants to marry me, buuuuuuuut we'll cross that bridge when we come to it…"

Nathalie burst out laughing. He was so cute, the little prince. And what a mess he was in…


	10. Chapter 10

"Master Turtle, can I ask you something?"

"Of course my dear…"

"Why didn't I die last week? Because I'm pretty confident in the fact that I drowned…" Ladybug asked in a shaky voice. "I don't know why I'm still alive… Was it my earrings? And the spirit? Did Tikki save me?"

…

"My, Ladybug, you are a smart one, aren't you! I would believe so. After all, Tikki has the ability to restore a dwindling life force." The Turtle said wisely.

"So, can Chat Noir do the same? Or something different?"

"Unfortunately, Chat Noir possesses a much darker power. The two of you work well together because your spirits are partners. When close together, those effects are nullified, however, when apart, dangerous things can happen. Chat Noir possesses the ability to extinguish a dwindling life force, to end the suffering. But this can be used only once per holder, so there's nothing for him to worry about."

"Are you implying that somebody has already died because of his ring?!"

"I am afraid so. I can't tell you much, for fear of exposing his identity. I would if I could, but I am bound by contract to the spirits, but somebody near Chat had a horrible, excruciating illness that would have killed her anyway, and her life was taken by Plagg. It's not something the spirits or the holders choose to do, it just happens. Please do not tell Chat, if you do end up finding him. It will make him detest the miraculous, and Plagg doesn't deserve it."


	11. Chapter 11

There was an uncomfortable air around the prince and his soldier. They had a packed schedule, and had barely had the chance to speak, until now.

"Just so you know, I'm really sorry. About springing this on you. I really am and I understand if you don't want to-"

"Spare me." She replied, cynically.

"Right. Sorry. It's just, can we talk...? About... What happened? You know, on the ship..."

...

"I don't see why not. I've waited this long for some answers."

He sighed. This was going to be rough. It seemed as if the birds ceased their songs, slowly, as the melody twisted and warped into sour wailing.

"I tried. To save you, I mean. No, that's not right. I'm a failure. An utter disgrace. I can't believe you even speak to me..."

...

"And?"

"I know who the enemy is..."

"Oh, do you now... Well, so do we. And you'd know that too, if you hadn't disappeared. But, I guess you felt the need to run with your tail between your legs... Just so you know, I'm not just here to find you cuz I missed you. I was sent here to bring back your head. Or, for what he knows, the Cat's head. Funny, isn't it?"

Adrien flinched, paralysed with fear. But then he relaxed.

"I know you won't hurt me. After all, if you wanted me dead, you would've done so already."

"No. It needs to look like an accident. I mean, at first I was gonna threaten Chat with the prince's life, but that didn't go so well..."

"Don't lie to me. You never intended to kill me." He said, with confidence.

"Damn. I hate you. Fine. I wanted to bring you back. So we can overthrow the black butterfly and reclaim the Organisation."

"You can't do that." He said, abruptly.

"Why not?"

"Because killing Papillion or worse exposing him would bring shame and disaster on the kingdom..."

...

"Unless the Papillion is your father or something I think we can cover up the damage. Right? Wait, why are you looking at me wierd, I was... Joking... You've got to be joking?! No way... But why? He has everything he could ever want!"

"N-Not everything... But nothing that he can get from the organisation..." Adrien said solemnly.

"Tell me. Tell me what he wants. Please. I might be able to link it to the organisation..."

"Fine... But this is top secret, understood? Nobody can know that you know."

"I get it."

...

"About a couple of years ago, the queen, my mother, died from illness. She was in a lot of pain every day, but there was still hope. Or at least I liked to believe there was. But she was taken from this world, all too soon, and he turned cold. Hawkmoth only appeared after the death of my mother..."

Marinette thought back to what Master Fu had told her. It didn't take her long to realise that this must be the work of the dark spirit Plagg. She glanced down at his ring.

"I'm so sorry. Is there a reason that the kingdom doesn't know of this?"

"Not sure."

"I see. Well, I think I know what's going on..."

"You do?!"

"Yes... Our two miraculous, when combined, have the ability to grant one wish, determining life or death of any one person at the command of any one holder."

"Are you serious?! Well let's do it then! We can bring back my mother!"

Mari glanced at the ground with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. If you attempt to force me, I will incapacitate you. Forgive me."

Adrien stared at her in disbelief. What would she lose from saving the queen? Was she just being stubborn?

"Why not?!" Before she had time to react, he had pinned her against the wall.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me!"

"I don't want to to!"

"Tell me, or I'll break your wrist, and you'll never hold a sword or land a punch again!" He yelled aggressively, only realising that he'd gone too far when the tears began pouring from her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered under her breath. It broke her heart to see him going mad like this.

She looked him dead in the eyes. Master Fu, Plagg, forgive me... I have to tell him... He deserves to know...


	12. Chapter 12

"Our spirits, are like ting and yang. Light and dark. My earrings, Tikki, has the power to save a life with hope left. Plagg, in your ring, has the power to end the suffering of a life without hope. It only happens once per holder, but it is not a conscious decision of the spirits. To resurrect your mother would be to reverse and discard Plagg's power. The two are connected. If Plagg's power is reversed, so is Tikki's. If I let you save your mother, it will kill me. Don't cal, me selfish for wanting to live, but Plagg can only end indefinite suffering. I'm afraid your mother would not have lived, even if Plagg's energy had never intervened..." Marinette began to sob gently.

"I want to help you, I really do. But,I don't want to die..."

He released his grip on her wrists and turned, without a word, down the corridor.

She collapsed to the floor and curled into a ball, recoiling as if the situation they were in was a physical entity, grasping at her ankles, breathing down her neck.

In truth, she loved him.

She loved the prince. She loved her partner. She loved them both.

That's why it stung every time he apologised for asking her to marry him. Every time he showed her that it was just for the sake of it, using her to save his skin. She had been shocked when he proposed the scheme (see what I did there) but secretly happy that her partner was safe and still loved her.

But the apologised. He said you don't have to if you don't feel like it. It broke her heart, every wavering word he spoke. But she still believed she had a chance. Until now. Now she'd told him that the only thing between him and resurrecting his mother, who's death was half her fault anyway, was Marinette's life. He was going to hate her. She knew he was too kind to try and kill her, but he could never see her the same.

Her footsteps echoed as she climbed the great stone stairs of the South tower, her hair, her tears flying like a flag as she sprinted. Up and up and up and up some more, until the scarlet star blazed and boiled the cobbled floors of the platform that lay seemingly a mile above the all too content earth. She stood, a silhouette upon the stone wall that was as much use as a trip wire at stopping your fall. It was easy to climb over, to slip on the Moss, it was almost as if it was not worth being built in the first place. The wind threatened to push her over the edge, screaming louder still, attempting to disturb the great stone fortress, attempting to draw her attention from the glowing orb in the sky that was gazing pitifully upon her.

The ground beckoned her. The very world seemed to shake in a blur. A messy blur, with silver tears plummeting a scary distance, part of a group, yet solitary souls on a journey to the grave.

The fragile girl leaned back and fourth, staring longingly at death, but keeping her feet planted firmly on the damp, ever so slippery moss.

She did not know how long she stood there. Watching the sky fade from a blood stained glare to an inky, infinite, swirling canvas dotted with light and hope. Hours maybe. Years, centuries?

The biting cold did not touch her, for even he had better sense than to freeze the tears that rolled like little drops of molten glass, only to shatter in the abyss of black stone that lay on the path of their their gravitational pilgrimage.

Her limbs were heavy as drowning weights. She wasn't ready to plunge. But she was so, so, tired. The moss under her sodden boots whispered darkly, comforting words to ease the pain. You know what would ease the pain?

The wind had lost interest over time, but had seen a new reason for existence and picked itself up off of the floor to nag the poor girl again. Poor girl.

But the she heard footsteps. Fast ones. Snapping back into reality, she turned sharply, ready to defend herself if need be. Oh. The moss. In an ugly yet graceful twisting dance, Mari was sent plunging into the the darkness. She didn't even scream. She couldn't form the sound.

It was like slow motion, her hair whipping past her ears, her pupils spinning and shrinking in dread. Her arm reaching out to grasp at the air.

But she didn't catch the air.

She could barely see in the darkness, but she could just make out a large figure move above her. She heard a faint, blurry yell and her arm was painfully grasped and clung to as if her life depended on it. The girl could feel herself being pulled up and over the edge, back where it was safe.

The next thing she knew she was sat on the surprisingly warm floor. Except it took her a minute, after she'd recovered, to realise that she was not sat on the floor. She could feel two strong arms keeping her in, protecting her from the fear she'd just experienced. For someone who nearly just plummeted to their death a few minutes ago, she'd never felt safer.

She heard this person speak, and recognised him immediately.

"What are you doing, Mari? Why were you standing up there...? Don't do that. It's scary"

He said quietly. She'd only just begun to realise quite how cold it truly was, and snuggled herself further back into his lap to keep warm.

"You shouldn't do dangerous things like that. You might get hurt..."

"A-Aren't you a-angry?" She asked, muffled by her tears combined with the softly wailing wind.

"I was angry. But it's not your fault. I knew she was going to die... I couldn't accept it as a kid but I realise now that there was no hope for her."

She felt him shaking, trembling in fear.

"God, please don't do stupid things like that... If I lost you too, I don't even know... I don't know if I could carry on... I love you, you know that? And I don't even care if you hate me, that won't stop me from chasing you. I realise that now. Plagg's curse allowed Tikki to use her power, so I guess her death had some meaning."

The trembling increased. And it was tearing her apart.

"You r-really mean that? And you're not going to apologise or say you don't mind either way? Because it breaks my heart over and over every time you say you're sorry and you don't mind. All I want is for you to genuinely want to marry me, not just to protect you from Chloe... Because I also love you, stupid cat!"

Mari choked through her tears, enveloping the prince's shaky hands and calming him.

"You do?"

"I do."


	13. Chapter 13

"I was only like that because I thought you didn't like me. I thought you hated me for leaving you..."

If it had been my father, I might've done the same if I wasn't aware that's you'd die. And anyway, now we know Hawkmoth's aim..."

"I won't let him kill you... I've been aware of my mother's illness since I was just a kid. She told me not to worry about her... She told me to have a happy future."

The prince began to shake again, reminiscing his mother's words.

"You think we can be a team again? Like the old days?" She asked, weakly.

"Of coursework can... And I'll go back, and I'll face my father, and I'll become king. I can't count the akuma soldiers we've brought down together, but all of my father's crimes will be punished... And we can be happy. Sound good?"

"Sounds wonderful..."

...

The remaining days before the ball were spent intricately plotting every detail of their master plan.

Many foreign princesses had arrived a few days early, and were always trying to get close to the prince. They would follow him around all day. All except this one girl, princess Juleka, who could be found alone, sitting on a window ledge staring at the sky for hours.

Until the day came when Marinette was to be fired.

"Is this true, Mr Cheng? Did you 'forget' to report back to Nathalie three times in a row?"

"Yes, you majesty. I am incredibly sor-"

"Silence. You are dismissed. I will find someone else to fulfil the role, seeing as you are incompetent."

Marinette flinched as the king's harshness, but smirked inside, knowing that the first phase of the plan was running smoothly. The carriage ride to her family manor was one of glee and anticipation.

Her parents welcomed her with hugs and kisses, telling her she was invited to a ball at the palace the very next day. It was perfect.

...

All the morning was spent preparing her for the party, in the hopes that she would be selected as the future queen.

She was shepherded into a large horse drawn carriage, and sent off to have her fate determined. Or so they all thought.

The princesses and nobles filed in, some foreign, some French, all in beautiful gowns and expensive jewellery.

The prince was stood upon a large balcony overlooking the grand ballroom where he waited patiently yet nervously for his Lady to arrive.

However, the first to arrive and draw his attention was not Marinette. It was Chloe. Her arrival was almost as grand as her lemon yellow dress that filled up half the ballroom. She looked smug and confident, with a striped fan in her hands. There was jewels everywhere you looked, and ugly, excessive lace adorning every edge. She walked in with all the sass in the world, practically glowing, which was why it was no surprise to her when every one stopped and stared.

"I know, I know... Oh stop it, you're making me blush..."

She could hear the whispers around her.

"Is that who I think it is? No way..."

"I haven't seen her at one of these events ever since..."

"It's been years, hasn't it? She's beautiful..."

It didn't take much for Chloe to realise they weren't talking about her. She turned to see a face that she thought she'd never see again. And she was infuriated.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you'd learned your lesson, you ugly foreigner! Have you forgotten what happened?!" Chloe laughed cruelly. "Makes sense, since you're so stupid!"

A young woman stood in the entrance, in a large, beautiful gown with baby pink chiffon fading into a darker pink. It had a Chinese style top with a high neck and navy accents. In her hand she held a soft pink fan with gold spots and handle. Her dark navy hair was tied up in a high bun, with red wooden sticks and pink tassels protruding from it.

It had indeed been years since Marinette Dupain-Cheng had shown her face at an event like this. She was stronger now.

*seven years ago*

"Oh, look who it is. It's that foreign girl. You know, the one with the weird clothes. Isn't she stupid, Adrikins?"

The girl with the dark hair stiffened up. She could never speak to the prince. She stuttered whenever she tried to do so, so she kept out of his way and low on his radar. All because of a childish crush.

"Chloe, that's mean." The prince attempted.

"Ugh. I mean, just look at her, always hiding in the corner, like she doesn't want to be around you! But, I guess that's why you're going to marry me, because I always give you lots of attention... Hey, Pigtails! Why won't you come over here!" The bossy teen with the golden hair shouted.

"Chloe, leave her alon-"

"I said come over here! Who do you think you are? Ignoring me... Tch."

The whole room had turned to watch the commotion. Nobody could touch the Bourgeois Family, so they remained silent.

The little girl with the pigtails shuffled over, mortified. She could kick Chloe's butt in a matter of seconds, but that would jeopardise her family.

"H-Have I don't something wrong?" The shy girl asked.

Adrien thought she was very pretty, but he didn't even know her name.

"Ugh YEAH of course, don't think I'd waste my precious time on you for no reason... You should leave. And never come back. You're just a baker's daughter, you're lame, you don't deserve to be near the prince!"

"Actually I-"

"Don't talk back!" Chloe screamed, throwing her drink all over the poor little girl. The drips echoed like thunder as they hit the floor. Chloe grabbed a slice of cake off of the table and smooshed it in the girl's hair. The little girl began to cry.

"That's what I thought, your so pathetic-"

The girl paused. Then in a split second, she sent the whole dessert table flying towards Chloe, demonstrating immense strength and gut.

Marinette turned on her heel and stormed out, never to show her face again.

Or so she thought at the time.

*End flashback*

"No way," the whispers continued, "dessert table girl is back? Good on her!"

Somebody yelled.

"It's dessert table girl!"

People began to laugh and clap, reminiscing the first time anyone held their own against Chloe.

Aside from Mari herself, only two people remained silent.

A furious girl and an awestruck boy.

The girl who flipped the table was Mari?! He hadn't known who she was, but looking back now, it was so obvious! He'd laughed for days about that, in private obviously, and thought it was the funniest thing that he'd ever seen! He'd always wanted to know who dessert table girl was, but never had the right chance to ask, especially not with Chloe around.

The clapping died. And it was then that he took the time to look at her.

She was every bit as beautiful as the time he met Ladybug, in that dark room, if not more so now that he could see her face. Despite their plans, tonight was going to be incredible.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well? I'm waiting, pigtails..." The blonde brat demanded, impatient as ever.

"Well, Miss Bourgeois, I was invited. And that's the simple answer."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure they were forced to invite you out of pity every other time, so why now?"

"Chloe, can you tell me the purpose of this ball?" Marinette said, blankly.

"Wha- Of course! It's so Adrien can pick me to be he wife, duh!"

Marinette winced, but chuckled inside.

"Well, you're halfway there I guess... But no, that's not why we are here. We are here so Adrien can choose a bride. Quote the word 'choose'..."

With that, Marinette calmly walked past Chloe, maintaining her posture and demeanour.

"If anything, it should have been you who had to learn their lesson." She whispered as she brushed Chloe's shoulder.

"I remember you coming off worse than I did."

...

The mood calmed itself after that, Chloe fuming and clinging to Adrien as he tried to dance with all the other potential wives.

The only one he avoided was Marinette, who lurked in the shadows.

She thought back to her discussion with the prince only a few days ago. He had told her about how the black butterfly had seized miraculous headquarters and Ladybug had feigned ignorance around his true intentions, pretending not to notice nearly ever move he made.

When she was sent to kill Chat Noir and return with his cursed stone, she saw her long awaited opportunity.

The king's cursed stone allowed him to brainwash and control people. It was more powerful when involving hatred, hurt or anger, and Master Fu's disappearance left plenty of that to go around. Her cursed stone protected her, but she pretended to have fallen under the spell. The idea was to find a way to steal his cursed stone, and work from there, trying to convince him.

If all else fails, he would have to be exiled from the kingdom if his crimes came to light, so they would keep it undercover and fake his death.

Adrien had never had the best relationship with the king, so it didn't cut him up too much, but it still hurt him, and she could tell.

...

The night proceeded smoothly, and the king did not appear to notice Marinette searching him for any sign of his cursed stone. The time had come when Mari was the only candidate left, so despite Chloe's protest, Adrien took to the floor with her.

"Any luck?" He whispered, as they began to swirl before the adoring eyes of the nobility.

"Nothing yet." She replied.

He tightened his grip around her waist and lowered his head.

"I trust you. I know you can do it. Oh, and did I mention that you look beautiful tonight? Like, really beautiful. I can't believe it was you who flipped the table on Chloe. That was hilarious!"

He blushed slightly.

"And embarrassingly, dessert table girl was the first crush I ever had..." He trailed of towards the end.

The prince could feel the girl tense up for a second p, then relax into a fit of giggles.

"Aw, your so sweet, kitten!"

She would never admit that she was totally infatuated with him at the time.

"S-Shut up! At least I'm willing to admit it, instead of just making fun..." His whole face had gone bright red. The music stopped. Before the next dance could start and the obsessed suitors could track him down, he grabbed her slim wrist and pulled her outside into the balcony.

"Geez, I wish I could stay here forever. I don't want to go back there with all those stuffy, self important girls who just want my throne..."

Mari chuckled.

"What if I just want your throne? That's not the case, but it could be."

"At this point, I don't know if I'd care."

"Really? That quite out of character..."

"Well, I'm already in too deep, and I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm not letting you go anywhere now..."

The prince walked up behind her and placed his arms gently around her shoulders. He rested his chin on her shoulder and could practically taste her furious blushing.

"W-What do you mean?! Let m-me go!"

"Never."

"Yes!"

"No... I don't wanna..."

"Geez, you're such a kid Adrien... But I guess the same applies for me as well. I'm in waaaaay too deep to even see the sun."

"But I am the sun."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. I'm crazy hot and I bring you light every day. Heck, my hair even looks like the sun."

...

"Does that make me the moon? Or the earth?"

"When I first saw you, you reminded me of the moon. You had that strange and mysterious aura, and that silvery glow from that dark room. The moon can be red, like your mask, white, like your skin, or blue, like your eyes."

"Idiot, a blue moon isn't actually blue, ya know. Oh, here comes Chloe. I'll get back to the task at hand."

Without another word, she slipped away into the darkness.

The prince watched her every step until she faded away. She was still mysterious.

"Adrikins! Why were you dancing with Maritrash?! What were you saying to her? Everybody saw your face go really red and started muttering about it, but I assumed she had made you angry. Do you want me to tell Daddy? I can ruin her!"

"No. Don't you dare. If you do anything to her it will be over my dead body, understand?"

The tone turned serious very quickly.

Chloe appeared to realise something. Slowly, gradually.

"Do you... Love her...?" She asked timidly.

"Yes."

...

"I see..."

Chloe slowly turned around, with what looked like a sparkling jewel, far more beautiful than those showered upon her dress, in the corner of her left eye.

She couldn't cry in front of him. She couldn't make herself look more pathetic in front of him.

She'd tried everything that her Daddy told her to do. Everything that was meant to win his heart. But it was all in vain, Because of that stupid Marinette. No. It wasn't Marinette's fault. It was her own for being so selfish. For thinking that money and a fresh coat of lipstick could solve all her problems. Her naivety was cringeworthy to a painful extent. All those years wasted. And she could never tell him the truth. She loved him. She always had. She'd been told how to achieve her goals. She'd trusted her parents. She had been wrong. And she'd blown everything.

Was it even worth existing anymore? After all, she had no other friends. Adrien had been her number one priority. And she had only hours left before he chose Marinette to be his bride.

After all the awful things she'd done to Marinette to keep her away from Adrien. Her Daddy told her it was all in the name of love, and it didn't matter what she did as long as she married Adrien.

The way he'd looked at Marinette. He'd never looked at her like that before. Not once.

And she finally knew the reason why.

Her Daddy was using her.

She'd always known it, she just never wanted to know it. The disgusting truth.

Everyone she'd ever trusted was after the crown. Was she after the crown? Did she even love him?

Everyone had always told her.

You love Adrien.

You want to marry Adrien.

You'll be happy with Adrien.

On reflection, she wasn't sure if she'd even once thought about him of her own free will.

It was almost worse like this.

She was a walking, gossiping, sparkly facade. Nothing more. Nothing less. A clingy, self absorbed, lemon haired gold digger.

Pathetic.

Walking as fast as her heavy gown allowed, she felt herself crash into someone.

"Ow..."

The girl with blue eyes lay before her on the floor.

"Geez, Maritrash, watch where you're goi-" She paused.

The blonde reached out her hand.

"Here. Let me help you up. I know how heavy these dresses are..." Chloe averted her gaze, mortified.

"Chloe...? Are you okay-"

"Just take my hand already! I'm sorry, Okay? You don't have to forgive me, but I'm sorry for everything! And make sure you look after him... He was my best friend, you know...? Friend..."

She felt tears welling up in her eyes, so she pulled Marinette up quickly and ran away, covering her face.


	15. Chapter 15

"You too, huh?" A quiet, gentle voice spoke to her.

She had left the stuffy confines of the tear stained ballroom and gone to wander the palace gardens she knew so well.

"Miss Bourgeois, is it?" The voice continued.

She turned to see a red headed man with a sad smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" She said, hurriedly drying her eyes to cover any evidence of weakness.

As she had been told to do.

"You don't have to pretend. You saw the two of the, dancing. He's going to pick her and we both know it." He said mournfully.

"W-Why does it matter to you?"

"Same reason it matters to you. I loved Marinette. Not that it matters now..." He trailed off.

"I get it. Well, sucks to be you."

"Not as much as it sucks to be you." He joked. "I know you've loved him your whole life. You got closer to him than I ever did to her. Not like I would've been able to get past her cousin. That man is scary."

"Cousin?"

"You didn't know? The Prince's retainer is Marinette's cousin. It can be the only possible reason for him to pick her. They never speak. At least I don't think they do."

"Retainer... You mean that Marin guy?! Marin is Marinette's cousin?!" Chloe barked, enraged.

"This is an outrage... I'll have him fired before the night ends. I'll tell the king he's trying to undermine the country by placing his own upon the throne! What a sneaky little-"

"He's already been fired. Yesterday, actually. But yes, he is sneaky. Something felt very wrong when I fought him that day."

"What's your name?" Chloe enquired.

"Nathaniel. Nathaniel Kurtzburg."

"Kurtzburg, eh? I should've known from the hair. I guess it's too dark to see." Chloe chuckled.

"So, were you planning on marrying her? Marinette, I mean."

"Ideally, yes. My family thought she was a suitable match and I found her extremely charming.

They put in an offer, but her family refused, saying she was too young to marry. I was going to try again when we were older, but my parents didn't want to go anywhere near her after the incident, in fear of getting on your bad side. So I guess it's your fault we're both in this position. Like I said, sucks to be you more."

"Don't give me attitude. I'm still as powerful as I was then." She replied.

"No you're not."

"Huh?"

"Back then, you were lined up to be queen. But now, you're just another rich girl. How does it feel? Or maybe you hadn't even noticed that yet..." The man smiled up at the sky.

"H-Hey! I still a Bourgeois you know!"

"And I still love Marinette. It doesn't matter in this game. You're the top dog or you suck it up. And in this case I feel bad for 'it', because we've got a lot of sucking up to do..."

The light of the stars rested gently on his orange hair. His eyes carried such sadness.

"H-Hey... I don't normally ask people this, so feel privileged , but... Can I be your friend!" She shouted.

"Wha... Sorry, what?"

"It's just, up until now, Adrien has been my only friend, so I figured if I had to get over him then I should start making new friends, that's all... Sorry if it's a problem..." She was blushing furiously, staring at the ground.

He burst into good natured laughter.

"Hmmmm... I don't know if it's just the lighting, but I think, when your not being bossy and rude, you're actually kinda cute." He smiled, still laughing.

"What!? S-Shut up, idiot..." She paused. "Do you really think so?" Her cheeks were bright red.

He leaned towards her, looking at her face carefully.

"Well... Nah, I think it was just the lighting. My bad."

"I hate you!"

"Wow, I'm your first friend that isn't Adrien and your already saying you hate me two minutes into our friendship? Now I see why your forever alone..."

"I asked you to shut up, geez... I'm leaving. This is ridiculous."

She turned on her heel, pausing under the arch of roses.

"But thank you. Friend."


End file.
